


True Love's Kiss

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, fantasy setting with fairy tale influences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Laurel and Sara are trying to escape from Damien Darhk when Sara eats an apple not meant for her and falls into a deep sleep. Laurel is desperately trying to help her.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 24 prompt True Love's Kiss.

"We're lost."

"We are not lost. This is where we were supposed to go."

"You said that an hour ago and now we're somewhere completely different. You don't even know where we're going at all we're just wandering around."

"This is where we're supposed to go. You heard Oliver."

"Yes, I did. And I also heard that he said someone was supposed to get us. There is nobody here."

"We just need to keep walking. I am sure they will come."

"Fine."

Sara rolled her eyes, not for the first time in the last hour. She was glad to have escaped Darhk's clutches and that Oliver and John had turned around and helped them instead of delivering them to Darhk's men, who apparently had orders to kill Laurel and keep Sara hostage to ensure the cooperation of their parents, especially their father, the King, but she was not particularly amused with walking through this forest for hours, when Darhk could send more men any minute to search for them. 

Feeling annoyed, she looked for something to distract herself and remembered that when Oliver had learned that Laurel and her had left the castle without provisions, he had given them the food Darhk had sent his guards out with. She took an apple out of her satchel, biting a huge chunk out of it, earning a side eye from Laurel.

"You are eating now? We don't know how long we're going to be out here, this food might have to last for a long time."

Speaking with her mouth full and chewing, Sara looked at her sister slyly.

"You just said you're sure someone will come. So, I'm sure they'll-"

She wasn't able to finish the sentence. The moment she swallowed even the smallest bit of apple, she collapsed on the forest floor. Laurel had barely time to catch her and even then the only thing she could do was lower her a little bit slower to the ground.

"Sara! Sara, what is it? Wake up! Please, wake up! If this is a prank, it's a really bad one. Please, just say something."

She shook her sister gently and then not all that gently, but nothing helped. After the second time she shook her, the apple rolled out of her hand and suddenly Laurel realized that Darhk had probably not trusted John and Oliver and had wanted to get rid of them as soon as they had delivered Sara and herself. 

In tears, sitting alone on the forest floor and begging her lifeless sister to wake up, Laurel felt the most hopeless she ever had in her life. She hugged Sara tightly, burying her head into her neck when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, a gentle touch, but it still made a shiver run down her spine.

She tried to jump up quickly but got caught in her robes and less than gracefully landed on her backside. Looking up, she could see that her and Sara were surrounded by four people, three of them women who looked grim but not particularly dangerous and the fourth a huge bald man who looked far too much like one of those forest robbers their parents had always warned them about.

Laurel immediately leaned forward again, ready to protect Sara with her life.

"Who are you? Leave us alone, you hear me?"

She didn't dare invoke their princess status for fear that they would turn them over to Darhk to collect the prize he was sure to put on their heads as soon as he found out they were missing.

Instead of the threats or violence Laurel was expecting, one of the women smiled at her.

"It's okay. We are here to help. Oliver told you to expect us, right? I am Mona, that is Ava, that's Nora and that's Mick." She pointed at the people with her one by one, each of them acknowledging Laurel with a nod, except for Mick who just kept staring at her. "What happened to her?"

Laurel felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she heard that these were the people Oliver had sent for them. Not trusting them one hundred percent but also realizing she didn't have much of an alternative, Laurel decided to take her chances. 

"I don't know. She ate an apple Oliver gave us and then she passed out. I can't wake her up."

With a concerned look Nora took the apple from the floor. 

"It's cursed. Don't eat or drink any of the things Darhk might have had access to."

Laurel could only nod. Ava nodded to Mick.

"We should move. Right now."

Mick grunted in acknowledgment and then moved towards Sara. Laurel still felt protective of her sister but the man seemed to be gentle enough when he lifted her up and carried her through the forest. 

After quite a long walk, they arrived at a cabin. Ava and Mona entered first, the latter with an encouraging look towards Laurel. Mick entered after them with Sara and Laurel followed him, closely watching as he laid Sara down on a bed in the corner of the cabin.

She had assumed that Nora had come in after her, but when she looked she was not there. Having bigger concerns, she addressed nobody in particular. 

"Are we safe here? I mean, this is just a hut in the forest. Won't Darhk find us?"

Mona laughed a little and even Ava smiled at her.

"Nora is taking care of it. She has her ways."

Suddenly it clicked. 

"She's a witch. That's why she knew the apple was cursed."

"More than that. I'm Nora Darhk. Damien Darhk is my father."

Laurel spun around to look at Nora, who had to have entered the hut early enough to hear her last words. She was shocked.

"You are Darhk's daughter?"

"Yes."

Swallowing, Laurel nodded slowly. 

"I heard about you. That you are a powerful witch, that he had sold you to an actual demon but that you escaped and are now working against him. Your example inspired so many to stand up against Darhk, including my sister and me."

Nora smiled at her gratefully.

"I am glad I could help. But I'm only trying to do the right thing."

"As far as I can tell, you are."

"Thank you."

Now that the pleasantries were out of the way, Laurel was eager to get to the point. She looked around the hut, which was sparsely furnished, only a few simple chairs around a table, one of which Mick was sitting on, sipping from a bottle. Ava and Mona were still standing by the bed and Laurel stepped over to them, touching her sister's shoulder, watching her shallow breaths for a moment just to reassure herself that she was still alive.

"You said the apple was cursed. What kind of curse?"

Nora sighed.

"An insidious one. If anyone who is not completely loyal to my father eats a cursed fruit, they fall into a deep sleep. That is how he makes sure that everyone is loyal and that he immediately knows who is not and can take further measures."

"So she is not in danger of dying? There is hope?"

"Yes, there is. There is a counter curse, a relatively simple one, that he doesn't know about because he never bothered to learn it. True love's kiss."

Laurel frowned.

"True love's kiss? What does that mean?"

"It means, if someone who loves her and whom she loves kisses her, she will wake up."

Laurel faltered, frowning.

"Oh. I… I don't know. There is Oliver, of course, I know she is fond of him, but I don't know if it is love. Other than that…"

She trailed off, not able to think of something. Nora smiled at her, calmer than she thought the situation warranted.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Of course! With my whole heart."

"And she loves you?"

"I… I think so. I mean, we fight, but we always are there for each other. Always."

She tightened her grip on Sara's shoulder, tears forming in her eyes.

Nora nodded. 

"Then, you should do nicely. Just kiss her as if you were saying hello or goodnight, whatever you normally do."

"Oh. I… alright." That was not something Laurel had expected, but she truly hoped it would be this easy. She bent down over the bed, smiling at her sister through tears. "Please, wake up. I love you."

She placed a kiss on Sara's forehead, like she always had when she was younger and Laurel was tucking her into bed at night. 

Immediately, Sara started to stir. Laurel held her breath when she opened her eyes, a smile forming on her lips, immediately followed by a frown when she took in her surroundings.

"What did I miss?"

Laurel couldn't help but let out the breath she was holding in a loud laugh, sweeping Sara into a hug, not able to answer her question for now. She held her for a moment, pressing her face into her neck, with Sara hugging her back, clearly realizing that something had to have happened to her to shake her sister this much.

"I love you. I love you so much." 

The words were so quiet and said against her hair, Sara barely understood them. But she still smiled and hugged her even tighter.

"I love you too."


End file.
